


you don't know my name

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: neopronoun seventeen [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angel Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi-centric, Light Angst, Neopronouns, Other, soonyoung uses neopronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: All Soonyoung wants is to feel valid by tigers members.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Series: neopronoun seventeen [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009404
Kudos: 55





	you don't know my name

**Author's Note:**

> how to use Kwon Soonyoung's neopronouns:
> 
> Following this structure: he/him/his/himself  
> Tiger pronoun structure: ti/ger/tigers/tigers/tigerself
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> i must have been out of it when i posted this fic at first cos there was no summary, no tags or anything idek how people found it

“Hey, hyung?”

“Yes, Chan?” Soonyoung said looking up from tigers phone to look at the younger who was previously practising his dancing.

“How long are you going to keep this tiger joke thing going?”

“Tiger joke?”

“Yeah you know, the horanghae and stuff,” Chan imitated Soonyoung’s horanghae pose with a playful look on his face.

“Actually,” Soonyoung dwelled on tigers thought a little longer debating if now was the time to confess, “I’m actually serious about this.”

At first, Chan laughed, throwing his head back, but then he saw the serious look on Soonyoung’s face and slowed down.

“Wait, how serious?”

Biting tigers lip, Soonyoung avoided eye contact with Chan before finally deciding to blurt it out.

“Do you know what neopronouns are?”

Soonyoung expected some confusion from Chan, maybe a bit of questioning at the least, ti had even wished for full-on support knowing how close the two were. What ti didn’t expect was a scoff followed by condescending words.

“Okay, you have to be joking now hyung.”

Soonyoung was almost certain that tigers heartbreak was audible within the room and ti could already feel tigers eyes watering, but instead of getting sad or crying, ti could feel anger boiling in tigers blood.

“Forget this shit,” ti said, standing up and getting his things, “let’s go, I don’t feel like doing shit today.”

Chan’s smile was wiped off his face when he saw the angry look on the elders face and he was stood there gaping after ger until his body finally caught up and started going after Soonyoung. Luckily, their dorms weren’t too far from the company building so it wasn’t a long walk, but with Soonyoung mad at him, the older dancer had already walked a great deal of the way meaning Chan had to run to catch up with him. By the time he finally caught up, the two of them were about to enter the dorm.

“Hyung,” Chan said in between pants, following ger into the building, “ I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make fun of you.”

“Oh really,” Soonyoung scoffed, opening the door with tigers keys and slamming tigers bag into the wall right next to the door.

The loud crash got the attention of most of the members in the dorm making them all stop what they were doing to look at the two.

“Hyung I seriously thought it was a joke,” Chan pleaded, still following Soonyoung as ti went to the living room, “I didn’t think you were serious.”

“Well that’s the whole fucking problem Chan, nobody thinks I’m being serious!”

“Woah, Woah, what’s going on here?” Seungcheol interrupted sensing the tension between buns two members, “Chan what did you do?”

“Soonyoung was talking about how he was serious about his tiger agenda and I thought he was joking!”

“Oh God not this again,” Jihoon groaned from where he was lying down on the couch.

“Not now Jihoon,” Seungcheol started only to be cut off by Soonyoung.

“No, right fucking now Hyung because this is what I’m talking about,” Soonyoung said, glaring straight at Seungcheol, “look and tell me you don’t see this shit.”

“Hey Soonyoung,” Wonwoo said, trying to step in as the mediator, “there’s no need to yell at hyung like that, bun just wants to help.”

“See?” Soonyoung turned to every face in the room with tigers hand pointed at Wonwoo, “none of you would hesitate in the slightest when it came to something like Seungcheol’s pronouns but when it’s me suddenly it doesn’t matter.”

“Wait, Soonyoung-ah,” Wonwoo started holding onto Soonyoung’s shoulder only for his friend to shrug him off.

“Forget it. Fuck all of you,” Soonyoung said despondently walking to tigers bedroom with tigers head bowed and ti slammed the door shut behind ger.

Taking a deep breath, Soonyoung lay face down on the bed, using tigers arms to shield tigers face a bit more. The anger was still there, but it wasn’t as potent as before, now it was more of a simmering rather than boiling. Ti didn’t even feel angry anymore, just tired.

The dancer didn’t know how much time had passed before ti heard tigers door open and close and felt a weight on tigers bed. Soonyoung lifted tigers head to see who had come in and then completely turned onto tigers back at the sight of Jeonghan.

“I guess you guys gave me time to cool off before sending someone to talk to me.”

“Actually, I volunteered because I knew everyone would be scared that they’ll set you off again,” Jeonghan said leaning back on his hands, “when it really isn’t that hard to see what’s wrong.”

“Soonyoung,” Jeonghan started once he realised that the younger wasn’t going to say anything, “why didn’t you tell any of us you wanted to use neopronouns earlier?”

All the words that Soonyoung had wanted to say suddenly left ger and ti was left sitting there looking at Jeonghan with tigers mouth wide open, speechless.

“It’s okay Soonyoung-ah, take your time.”

At those words, Soonyoung burst into tears, no longer caring about who could hear or that Jeonghan was staring at ger in concern.

“That’s the problem hyung,” the younger sobbed out, “I have been taking my time, and I’ve had enough. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“Hey, hey,” Jeonghan said putting his hands on Soonyoung’s shoulders, “you don’t want to do what anymore Soonyoung-ah?”

“I don’t want to use these pronouns anymore hyung,” Soonyoung said, tigers breath hitching in between words, “but it’s too late, I want to use tiger pronouns but everyone thinks it’s a joke and won’t take it seriously.”

“Oh Soonyoung,” Jeonghan cooed, allowing the dancer to rest tigers head on his chest, “nobody treats neopronouns like a joke, we just didn’t understand there was a connection to your tiger agenda and your pronouns. Since we know now, we’ll stop with it.”

Soonyoung nodded, unable to get any more words out due to tigers tears. Stroking tigers hair, Jeonghan pressed kisses to the younger’s forehead and temples trying to soothe ger. When ti had calmed down significantly, Soonyoung spoke up again.

“You don’t have to stop with the tiger stuff,” Soonyoung muttered, “just don’t make fun of if I use tiger pronouns.”

“Okay honey,” Jeonghan said smiling at the younger, “do you want to go out and tell the others?”

“Maybe later, I don’t think I can do it now.”

“That’s perfectly fine. Do you have a guide on how to use your pronouns?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Because when I’m yelling at Chan and Jihoon later I need to use the correct pronouns.”

“Aish, hyung,” Soonyoung said giggling slightly, “you don’t need to scold them for me.”

“Trust me Soonie, they need a scolding.”

“But I thought Chan was your baby?”

“Yes but you,” Jeonghan paused to kiss Soonyoung on the cheek in the most dramatic way possible, “are precious to me.”


End file.
